


Revelations

by Laviniar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviniar/pseuds/Laviniar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Joanna Lannister looks back at her childhood, her relationship with King Aerys and discovers her children's incest.</p><p>Disclaimer:Characters belong to George R.R. Martin. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Joanna Lannister was covered in shadows. The afternoon sun was shading its light all over the room but the corner she was standing was dark. Joanna watched as the golden beams caressed her children. Cersei and Jaime were sleeping, her son’s head rested on her daughter’s collarbone. Their golden hairs were tangled, it was impossible to tell them apart. No one could, not even Tywin, but Joanna always could. She was surprised that others couldn’t.  
Last week Tygett took Jaime on a hunting trip while Cersei stayed behind with her septa. It was a very busy period for Joanna and she had little time to spend with her children. After Tywin became Hand, he named her as his castellan. Her responsibilities to her House and her family increased but she managed to maintain a balance. At the end of the week, she was finally done. Tygett send her a raven, explaining that they would stay in Ashemark for a couple of days. Joanna was sitting at her solar when Cersei entered with her septa. Her daughter run to her arms and the septa smiled. A pack of dogs run after her, barking.  
-Cersei was never so obedient and quiet as she has been the past few days. She will grow to become a fine young lady.  
Joanna inspected her daughter’s fingers while listening to the dogs barking.  
-Thank you septa, you may go now. And pray, take the dogs with you. I want some time alone with my child.  
The door closed behind the septa and the sound of the dogs barking gradually vanished. The child in Joanna’s arms was gorgeous. Golden hair, emerald eyes, perfect face. She kissed her child on the cheek.  
-I am so proud of you Cersei! You are the pride and joy of our House!  
The child blushed. Tiny, dirty fingers were wrapped around Joanna’s delicate neck.  
-You will grow to become a beautiful woman; no other girl in the kingdoms can rival your beauty! It is your duty to our House, to act like a Lannister.  
-Yes mother, I shall!  
-Splendid! I have decided that the time is right for you to find a husband! Prince Rhaegar would be a fine match! Or perhaps you would prefer his cousin, Robert? I hear that he is quite handsome! Doesn’t matter really. We shall see and judge for ourselves!Tomorrow morning we are leaving. We shall visit the Stormlands, Riverlands, the Vale and pick a husband!  
The child went pale.  
-We can’t leave mother, what about the Rock?  
-Your uncles can replace me.  
-And Jaime? We can\t leave without Jaime and he is in Ashemark!  
-Your brother has to train with our master in arms. He doesn’t need a husband, you do.  
-But, before we leave we will see him, right? To say goodbye?  
-Cersei, we will leave first thing in the morning. Jaime won’t be back. Not to worry, you can write him a letter.  
Suddenly tears began to fall. Her child was weeping.  
-Cersei, is there anything wrong?  
-Mother?  
-Yes?  
-I am not Cersei, I am Jaime. We thought that it would be fun to change clothes and  
-And make fools of yourselves! You wanted people to laugh at you?  
-No! We only…No one noticed, only you. Father cannot tell us apart. It was only a game.  
-Only me…Did you honestly believed you could trick your mother? Dirty nails? Dogs following you around? Cersei would never do things like that. Jaime, you don’t know your sister at all. And you should never underestimate your father. This is not a game Jaime. Come to my castle is a game. You and Cersei acted like mummers. Do you want to become a mummer Jaime?  
-No!I want to become a warrior! Just like Father!  
-Then why are you dressed like a Maiden?  
-I am sorry Mother.  
Her son looked so handsome and sincere when he apologized.  
-You ought to be. Your father will be told. And you will both be punished.  
For punishment Jaime had to learn by heart passages from the Maiden’s book, whereas Cersei had to recite passages from the Warrior’s book.  
Joanna watched at the serene faces of her children and realized that for them, everything is a game. She loved them so much. She wondered what they see when they close their eyes. She feared for the answer.  
That morning she was in her solar reading a letter from Princess of Dorne. The letter informed of the upcoming visit of the Princess and her youngest children, Oberyn and Elia to the Rock. She and the Princess were good friends but Joanna suspected that the Princess might have other motives than just visiting the Rock. “The time has come for our children to meet”. That could be translated as a potential betrothal. Joanna was trying to remember what princess Elia looked like, the last time she saw her, she was a baby, when a maid entered the room.  
The girl was gasping, her cheeks were flushed.  
-My lady, I saw something! The children, I saw them, they….  
Joanna was on the third month of her pregnancy and for one awful moment she felt the blood draining from her veins and the baby kicked hard in her belly. She nearly fainted.  
-Did something happened to my children?  
-No, and yes! They are all right but they did something bad! I opened the door to the cellar to fetch some apples and I saw Cersei, lying on the floor, her legs spread and Jaime was between and  
At that moment the maid wept.  
-Did you made that up? Are you accusing my children of…of  
Joanna could not utter the word. The maid was crying.  
-No, I saw them and I run to you!  
-Did you tell anyone else?  
-No!  
-Tell me, what can you see from the window?  
-Hills.  
-And beyond those hills?  
-Ruins.  
-Castemere. If I find out that you told anyone else  
She didn’t need to finish her sentence.  
-I would never.  
The maid left but Joanna needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

A smile crossed Cersei’s face and Joanna realized that she was a little older than her daughter the day her uncle Tytos summoned her.  
Her parents told her that she must be quiet and obedient and listen to what uncle Tytos had to say. Joanna was not afraid of him. He was always kind to her and often allowed her to sit on his lap and pull his beard. She met her uncle at the Great Hall. It was just her, him and the woman. Her mother told her that she was Tytos’s companion but Joanna had heard people calling her a whore, behind her back. The woman was not pretty but she was imposing. She had dyed her hair red and was wearing a dress that nearly exposed her huge breasts. Both of them were smiling but while lord Tytos smiled kindly, the woman smiled wickedly.  
-Joanna, my sweet niece! Isn’t she beautiful my dove?  
-Let us hope that she is smarter than she looks Tytos. Come closer child.  
-There was a time when little Joanna was sitting at my lap and pulling my beard! Children!  
-I suppose Genna was too fat to sit in your lap Tytos. Joanna do you know why you are summoned here?  
-To discuss my journey.  
-Are you ready then? Prince Jaeherys requires a companion for his daughter and Genna is too fat. And about to marry a Frey.  
-Now, my dove, Genna loves to eat and Emmon is a swell lad. A third or a second son of lord Walder. Not fair to be born second if you ask me.  
-No one has asked you Tytos. Can you fulfill your mission Joanna? Do what is asked from you?  
-Yes, I shall.  
-See? Our Joanna will please the Targaryens!  
-Oh, they will be pleased. No doubt. Such a pretty face. In a few years men will fight for her maidenhead.  
-Now, now my dove, there is no need to..  
-Quiet Tytos! Do not interrupt me! If prince Jaeherys asks you to sit on his lap, will you do it Joanna?  
The woman’s eyes were gleaming while her uncle stirred uncomfortably on his seat.   
-I thought that I was going to be a companion to princess Rhaella.  
-Joanna, sweet child, I am your uncle’s companion, ever since that night when I sat on his lap.   
The smile on lord Tytos’ face was wide. Footsteps were heard as her cousin Tywin approached. He was wearing his armour and casted a long shadow on the walls.  
-Son, you are back and late. I was worried.   
Tywin kneeled before his father but refused to stare at the woman. She licked her lips.  
-Your father feared for you Tywin.   
-The ones that need to fear are our enemies father. I vanquished them. Lannisport is free from smugglers. They were all caught and executed. Their heads are now a warning to anyone who tries to harm our House.  
-How cruel, but is it necessary? You could have imprisoned them. I want the heads removed from Lannisport.   
-But father, our enemies need to be reminded of the fate that awaits those who defy us. The Tarbecks become more unruly every day and the Reynes mock you!  
-I don’t want to be remembered as an evil man Tywin!   
-Tywin, do not upset your father. He is a soft man, so soft and kind,   
The woman rested her hand on lord Tytos’ thigh and slowly moved towards his crotch.   
-Aye, Tytos is softer than many highborn lords.   
The woman’s hand vanished inside lord Tytos’ breeches.   
-But he is kind and people love him. Don’t you want to be loved Tywin?  
The woman was staring at Tywin while her hand moved back and forth. Lord Tytos was moaning.   
-You are so hard Tywin, you make us worry.  
-Yes, yes, said lord Tytos. Hard. Go son, both of you….leave. I must consult with…  
By the time the door closed behind them, Joanna heard a loud moan echoing in the room.  
The last thing that Joanna saw was the woman kneeling in front of her uncle.  
And then she was left with her cousin, walking down the empty corridor.   
Tywin was taller than her and Joanna had to walk fast to keep up with him. Of all her cousins, Tywin was the one that knew less about. Gerion was funny, Kevan was kind, Tygett taught her how to ride but Tywin was always distant. Her cousin was a stranger to her.  
-Do I have to give my maidenhead to prince Jaeherys?  
He stopped and stared at her.  
-Nuncle’s companion said that as soon as I go to King’s Landing I ought to sit on his lap and when I grow older, men will fight for my maidenhead. But I don’t want to!  
-Joanna, do you even know the meaning of the word maidenhead?  
-Mother said once that it is something I ought to keep until the time comes when I must lose it.  
Tywin sighed.  
-What else did my father told you?  
-That I shall be a companion to princess Rhaella.  
-You are an embassador of House Lannister at the Red Keep. You shall maintain an alliance with the Targaryens. You are a Lannister, Joanna. Your enemies ought to fear you and your friends respect you. Nothing else matters.  
Her eyes were fixed on his. He was tall, imposing and her heart was beating fast. Joanna raised her head and straitened her shoulders.  
-Cousin Tywin I shall not disappoint you. I promise to remind the Targaryens the glory and honour of our House.  
Her voice sounded silly and childish. Tywin’s lips trembled. He went down on his knees and kissed Joanna on the forehead. Years later, she realized that she fell in love with him on that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Joanna could recall nothing from the journey to King’s Landing. The city was larger than she expected, smelly and noisy. At the beginning she was afraid and wanted to run back to her mother but a voice in her head reminded her that she was a lioness, fearless.   
-I am to be feared and respected, she whispered to herself.  
She was nervous when she was introduced to the royal family but hid it well. King Aegon had the splendor that her nuncle lacked. Prince Duncan was the perfect knight. Prince Jaeherys seemed pleasant. His children, Prince Aerys and Princess Rhaella greeted her cordially. Rhaella was a pretty girl, with long silver hair and lilac eyes. The princess was shy though, unlike her brother, who was volunteered to show Joanna the Red Keep. Aerys had silver hair just like his sister but his eyes were indigo and he loved to talk. Mostly about himself.   
Joanna quickly adjusted in the Red Keep but kept her cousin’s advise. She was kind to everyone but they were few the ones that she regarded as friends. Princess Rhaella was adorable but she mostly kept to herself. Joanna found a true friend and confidant in the princess of Dorne, Arianne. She was a few years older than her, had dark eyes and a widow’s peak. Her older brother, prince Lewyn, was a member of the Kingsguard and Arianne was familiar with lifestyle in the court.   
Joanna’s manners and good looks soon attracted the interest of many young men in King’s Landing, but no one could compete with prince Aerys.   
\--Before you came, he never joined us to our games. You do realize that he is only here for you, Arianne whispered to Joanna’s ear one day, while they played come to my castle.  
Joanna was used to the attention that Aerys paid to her. He would always pick her during their games, he always had a seat for her next to his during feasts. During her first days in King’s Landing, Aerys pulled her hair and challenge her to a race.   
-It’s because you are close to his age, Arianne told her. Rhaella is too young and I am too old for him. He likes you, Joanna.   
One day a knight made a jape about Lord Tytos. When Aerys demanded an explanation, the knight said that he heard the jape from lord Tytos’ whore. Aerys had the knight sent to prison. Since that day, no one dared to mock her uncle in her presence.   
Time passed and Aerys’ feelings for Joanna were no secret. She responded to his affection with courtesy and ignored the gossip. Not a week went by without her receiving a gift from Aerys.   
The words that the woman had said to her, haunted Joanna. Was that the real reason they had sent her to King’s Landing? To charm and marry Aerys? Is that what Tywin meant? Joanna enjoyed Aerys’ company and was flattered by the attention, but was this love?  
Princess Rhaella was in love with Ser Bonifer. Joanna was there when Ser Bonifer won the tourney and crowned Rhaella Queen of Love and Beauty. She was happy for the princess but jealous as well. She wanted to find someone to love and love her in return. Aerys noticed the way that Joanna was looking at his sister.   
-My little sister certainly looks happy. For once in her life she looks almost as pretty as you.  
-Princess Rhaella is pretty with or without a crown.  
-Nonsense. I should have won. You deserve that crown more than her.   
-You competed valiantly.  
-No. If I had then you would wear the crown. My uncle Duncan, says that I need to train more. I promise Joanna, one day you will become my Queen of Love and Beauty.  
-That is kind of you.  
-Kind? Kind? All of the women present cheered for me, even after I fell from my horse! I could have any of them! There are times when I wonder if you truly deserve my attention Joanna.  
-Perhaps I do not.   
Aerys smiled at her and kissed her hand.  
-Joanna, I know you better than anyone else. What troubles you?  
-I worry for my cousin, Tywin. He is leading our army against a rebel lord. He is so young.   
-Are you close? Do you love him?  
-He is a Lannister. He is family. Of course I love him.  
-Rhaella is my sister and I don’t really care for her. You are too pretty to be bothered by such thoughts Joanna.   
A few days later news reached King’s Landing of Tywin’s victory over the Reynes. Tywin had earned the reputation of a fearless leader and he was summoned to the court. Joanna was anxious to reunite with her cousin. She was the first to welcome him to the city the day he arrived. She was dressed in red and gold, Lannister colours and run towards him the very moment he climbed off his horse. He was no longer the boy that she knew. Before her, stood a tall man, with broad shoulders and calloused arms. He failed to recognize her at first.  
-Joanna?  
She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She showed her cousin around the palace, while providing with information. She told him about the lords who supported House Lannister, about the ones who might present a threat, she told him about the King;s fascination with dragons, prince Jaeherys’ kind demeanor and about prince Duncan’s affair with that girl, Jenny. She said nothing about Rhaella and Ser Bonifer though. All that time her cousin was silent and looked at her in a peculiar way.  
He probably thinks that I am still a silly child, thought Joanna.   
Tywin became the center of attention in the court. He was constantly surrounded by men and women. He was famous for his constant victories as well as for the fact that he was still single.   
He will probably marry the daughter of a wealthy lord, thought Joanna. At a feast that was held in her cousin’s honor, she was sitting in a corner, watching him from a distance. He was dancing with Arianne.   
-Your cousin is quite impressive.  
Joanna turned and gazed at Aerys.   
-I think that he might be as valiant as the singers claim him to be. See? I told you that you should not worry for him. He doesn’t care for you. I do.  
He pulled her towards him and Joanna felt his manhood hard against her. She pulled away from Aerys, as gently as possible and run away from him. She didn’t notice that Tywin was staring at them. She was drinking wine and thinking that neither Tywin nor Aerys deserve her love, when her cousin approached her.  
-May I have this dance?  
He was almost smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

They danced and everyone was watching. She had expected him to be clumsy, a man so big and battleworn. Yet Tywin was surprisingly graceful. He held her with care and Joanna thought that she was flying. Maybe she was. None of them was speaking. Whenever she danced with Aerys, the prince always found a way to touch her breasts or kiss her lips. Tywin only followed her steps. They danced until everyone else was gone, the lights went out and the musicians left. He walked her to her chambers and bid her goodnight. Instead of replying Joanna kissed him. It was a long, deep kiss. Tywin was surprised at first but he kissed her back. It could have lasted only a moment or years. She never forgot that kiss. It made her feel powerful.   
A week later Tywin had left King’s Landing. Joanna rose up early in the morning and visited Baelor’s sept. She lit a candle for the Warrior and prayed for her cousin. As she left the sept she heard someone calling her name.  
-Do you miss your cousin Joanna?  
Aerys was waiting for her. He wasn’t smiling but he didn’t seem sad either.   
-I miss all my relatives. Thank you for your concern.   
-You ought to thank me. Here, this is for you.  
He took her arm and fastened a bracelet around her wrist. Joanna, a distant relation to the main branch of House Lannister, never had much jewelry. That of course changed when she earned Aerys’ favour. She was used to receive expensive gifts but this bracelet was different. Never before had he given her something as beautiful and as expensive. The bracelet was made of gold, shaped like a dragon eating its tail. There were rubies instead of eyes and ivory instead of teeth. It was so small and delicate and probably worth a fortune.  
-It is so beautiful but I cannot accept it!  
-Oh, you already did. Take it off and not only you will break my heart but defy your prince. Am I really that repugnant? What have I done to earn your resentment sweet Joanna? The other day, during the feast, you made a fool out of me. Is this the way to treat your prince?  
-I meant no offense but I wasn’t feeling well. I never meant to bring you in a difficult position.  
-But you did. What was my mistake? I was only trying to kiss you. There was a time when you cherished my company. When you longed for my kisses.  
-We were children then, playing games.  
-So, this is why you run away from me?  
-People were watching us.  
-And if we were alone, would you allow me to kiss and fondle you?  
Before Joanna replied, he kissed her. His tongue was swirling in her mouth while he pushed her against a wall. His hands explored the curves of her body. She pushed away but he just smiled. He kissed her hand gently.  
-Till next time, sweet Joanna.  
And he left.   
Afterwards many things happen too fast and unexpected.   
Prince Duncan abandoned his claim to the throne for the love of Jenny. King Aegon spent a lot of time discussing with his sons and grandchildren. Only Targaryens attended those meetings and Ser Duncan. And then princess Rhaella went missing. Her father feared that a Blackfyre might have kidnapped in an attempt to claim the throne and search parties were formed. Joanna and Arianne found the princess alone in the godswood. It was the place where she met Ser Bonifer and exchanged chaste kisses. She was sitting under a tree, her eyes red, her voice sounded like a whisper. She was so beautiful and sad at the same time.   
-Grandfather wants me to marry Aerys. He says that our child will be a hero. For the sake of the realm I must marry my brother. I don’t want him and I am not the one that Aerys desires.   
Rhaella’s eyes were fixed on Joanna. The girls stayed with the princess until the night fell and they were found by Prince Lewyn. That night Joanna tried to imagine being married to her brother. She loved Stafford, he was pleasant and handsome. Yet she shivered at the thought of making love to him, kissing him, fondling him. Tywin was her cousin but they were distant relatives. She loved him but not because he was a Lannister. She shed tears for Rhaella Targaryen that night.  
The news of Aerys and Rhaella’s wedding were spread throughout the realm. Brother and sister were encouraged to spend more time together. None of them was particular eager. On a beautiful morning, princess Rhaella and Joanna were sewing. Outside Prince Lewyn trained young knights while his sister, along with other ladies cheered. The room was cold and damp. Rhaella was silent and Joanna was clumsy. She was thinking of Tywin, he had sent her a letter, infprming that he would arrive soon in the city. Lost in her thoughts Joanna didn’t notice Aerys entering the room.   
-What do you want Aerys? asked Rhaella in a soft yet commanding voice.  
-Only to spend some time with the woman I love. That is all. We are to be married soon, sweet sister, have you forgot that?  
He stood behind Joanna and started humming the song “The false and the fair”.  
-Why that song? It is not raining outside.  
-But Rhaella, can’t you see? You and Joanna are sewing.   
His fingertips caressed the arch of Joanna’s neck. She shivered at his touch.   
-So, I will be the king and you sweet sister the queen. As soon as you flower, we shall marry. Our Joanna has flowered, am I right?  
His hands moved lower towards her shoulders.  
-You are so thin Rhaella, your breasts are flat. You are like a boy.  
Aerys’ long, white fingers moved towards Joanna’s breasts. She was breathing faster as he slowly lowered her neckline and exposed her breasts. Rhaella wasn’t looking, only sewing. Joanna was standing still while Aerys pinched her nipples. He pressed his body against her so that she could feel his throbbing manhood.   
-You are fair Rhaella but not a woman, not yet. There is no sight more pleasing to the eyes than a girl with round, firm breasts, full with promises.  
She gasped as he twitched her nipple.   
-What a King can do when his queen cannot satisfy him? Aegon the Unworthy had numerous mistresses but I think that I can have only one.   
Then Aerys screamed and pulled his hands away. He sucked blood from his fingers.  
-How dare you? You stabbed me with your needle!  
-Joanna, what did you do? Rhaella’s eyes were wide open.  
-That insolence cannot remain unpunished! Guards!  
An tiny drop of blood was visible on his hand.  
-I am bleeding! The blood of the dragon.  
He pointed his finger towards Joanna.  
-Suck it.  
His voice was calm and soft.   
-I command you Joanna. Obey your King.  
-Pardon me prince Aerys, but you are not King, not yet.   
Ser Duncan the Tall entered the room.   
-Lord Commander, pray, tell me what is the punishment for causing harm to a Targaryen?  
-In the old days my prince, they cut the arm of the offender.   
-Lady Joanna attacked me. She must be punished.  
Joanna stared at Prince Duncan’s sword.  
-Not to worry my prince, I will ensure that lady Joanna receives the punishment she deserves. Princess, will you escort your brother to the master to treat his wound?  
Only after the Targaryens left, Joanna realized that she was alone in the room with Lord Commander and her breasts were still exposed. She covered herself.  
-Lady Joanna Lannister, you offended a Targaryen.  
-It was an accident! My needle just happened to stick him.  
-Aye, and his hand just happened to grope you?  
Joanna blushed.  
-Nothing to be embarrassed about. Once I offended a Targaryen when I was younger. Some dragons seek trouble that is all.   
-And what happened then?  
-Trial by seven.  
Joanna felt dizzy.  
-Lady Joanna, you must understand that prince Aerys has many responsibilities. One day he will rule the realm. He needs people to guide him not to stick him with needles. Be patient and the friend he needs.   
-Will you cut my hand, Ser Duncan?  
-I am a knight Joanna, took an oath to protect the innocent. I am also Lord Commander and swore to protect the King and his family. I am also a man who needs a cloak. A new one with my sigil embroidered. This will be your punishment my lady. Use your needle for something other than sticking Targaryen princes and everything will be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Joanna spent the following days sewing a cloak for the Lord Commander. By the time she showed up at the White Tower to present him his new cloak he had almost forgotten all about her punishment. She helped him wear the cloak and when he thanked her she kissed him on the cheek. She left the White Tower happy and excited. Lord Commander was a truly kind man and she was grateful for his help. She had already apologized to Aerys although Rhaella was still upset.  
-But I was only trying to defend you, princess.  
-Defend me Joanna? With your needle? I am a Targaryen, so is Aerys. We are different.   
Joanna was troubled by Rhaella’s reaction and was thinking of the princess when a guard blocked her way.   
-I am sorry m’lady. Orders. I am not allowed to let anyone pass.   
Joanna took another path but another guard blocked the exit. Suddenly there were guards blocking her path everywhere.   
-Are you lost Joanna? Here let me help you.  
He took her hand, as if he was leading her to dance.  
-it is not safe for you to walk all by yourself. I do care for your safety Joanna, even though you despise me.  
-I do not! If I made you feel..  
-If? I have only been kind to you and how did you repay me? Why aren’t you wearing the bracelet I gave you?  
-It is too heavy for me to wear it often.  
-But this is exactly why I gave it to you. Something heavy for you to wear all the time and constantly remind you of me.   
-It is getting late and I need to rest.  
-I agree. Your chambers are too far away and small. Mine are bigger and more comfortable.  
His room was thrice as big as hers. He closed the door behind them.  
-There is of course the matter of your punishment.   
-Ser Dincan…  
-Lord Commander is an orphan from Flea Bottom. I am blood of the dragon and you my dear, you shed my blood.   
Graceful as ever, he caressed her cheek.  
-How can someone as sweet as you can be so wrong? No matter, I will ensure that you will be disciplined. Your punishment will be as sweet as your face and as sharp as your needle. A maiden’s blood for a king’s.   
Before Joanna could protest, he pinned her down to the bed. With his left hand he held her hands andwith his right he pulled up her skirt. He was swift and surprisingly strong. For a moment he gazed at her smallclothes and then, slowly he removed them, looking satisfied as her flesh was gradually exposed to his hungry eyes. He reminded Joanna of an animal.  
But I am a lioness, she thought, no one's prey.   
She tried to fight him back but it was pointless.  
-Have you ever heard me play the harp Joanna? My instructor says that I have a gift. Let me show you.   
He brushed her entrance with the tips of his fingers, slowly. His purple eyes were fixed on her emerald ones. He was gentler than she could hope, his fingers teasing her, barely touching her clit. Joanna tried not to succumb to his touch but she soon realized that she was getting wet. A moan escaped her lips and Aerys smiled. The deeper his fingers got inside her, the louder she moaned.   
-No one will hear us Joanna, no one, he whispered to her ear.  
Joanna felt stretched as his fingers explored her. He was careful not to touch her clit although Joanna moved in a vain attempt. He was teasing her mercilessly. He no longer held her arms; she was free to move, to leave. His fingers formed circles around her clit.  
-Why, Lady Joanna, is there a problem?  
His face was serious now. As if he was performing an everyday task. There she was, lying on his bed, his fingers inside her and all she wanted was a release. Her body was aching from desire.   
-All you have to do is ask.   
-Please.  
She uttered the words without realizing.  
-Please what?  
-Do not make me beg.  
-But you are begging me already.  
And then his fingers finally touched her clit and Joanna arched her back. She writhed and moaned under his touch. She had never felt so powerless and satisfied before. Aerys had complete control over her body. By the time he withdrew his fingers she was sweating and breathing heavily.   
-Look at my fingers, all wet. This time, you shall not refuse me.  
She opened her mouth reluctantly as soon as his fingertip brushed her lips. She begun to lick her juices from his fingers but avoided to stare at his eyes. As soon as she was done, Aerys kissed her, absorbing her taste.  
-You taste better than I expected. Better than Arbor wine. Did you enjoy it? Look at me when I am talking to you! Did you enjoy it?  
All Joanna wanted was to spit on his face.   
-You are still shaking. How beautiful your face was, when I touched you! You are pretty but my fingers turned you to a gorgeous creature. You see, your body is an instrument, a harp. All it takes is for someone to know how to play the chords. I am gifted. This is only the beginning. Rhaella shall be my queen but you are my mistress.   
He took her hand and kissed it.  
-Lady Joanna of House Lannister, will you do me the honour of caressing my cock?  
Joanna unlaced his breeches and removed his smallclothes. His manhood was semi-erect and felt strange to the touch, but not unpleasant. She felt it throbbing and getting harder at each stroke she gave. She watched as her fingers moved up and down, Aerys’ eyes were closed and his mouth half open.   
-Yes, sweet, sweet Joanna, you are mine, only mine.   
-No one else can claim me, I am yours.   
She run her fingers across the length of his manhood in a rhythm that was getting more intense.   
-I will be yours but I want everyone to know.   
-Everyone shall know. You might even give birth to my bastard one day. Would you like that?  
-I want everyone to know. I want King Aegon to know and Lord Commander. And my cousin Tywin.   
His cock had lost its vigour. It got softer.   
-You can’t be serious.  
-Then I can’t be yours.   
She moved away from him.  
-Where are you going? We haven’t finished yet! This is supposed to be our secret.   
-Goodnight Prince Aerys.  
She left his room and went straight to her chamber. There were no guards to block her path. She barely got any sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime smiled and Joanna realized that one day her son would turn the world around just with his smile. Tywin mistrusted laughter. Jaime was a lot like his uncle Gerion. Joanna never forgot the time that Gerion held her in his arms.  
Most brides are nervous during the bedding ceremony and Joanna felt uneasy at the idea of men undressing her. But she was a lioness of the Rock, fearless. Her wedding was perfect. The most amazing thing happened the moment Tywin placed the crimson cloak on her shoulders: he smiled. It was a real, wide smile. No one expected him to smile.   
He loves me, and needs me and cares for me, she thought. And made me the happiest woman in the kingdoms.  
When the bedding ceremony began, Joanna did not show her nervousness. She had expected their japes and their comments, she was ready for them. What she did not expect was Aerys. Since that time, when he took her to his chamber, Joanna had never been alone with Aerys. He married Rhaella, became King and father to wonderful baby boy. Surprisingly, he spent a lot of time with Tywin and it was only a matter of time for him to appoint him as his Hand. He and Rhaella were both present at the wedding. His behavior towards Joanna was excellent, almost like a brother to his sister. But he was still a Targaryen. He was the first to undress her. Gracefully he unlaced her bodice, until it fell on the floor. One by one he removed her clothes, no other man approached her. How could they? He was the King after all. His purple eyes stared at her as her exposed her naked body. Slowly, almost painful;y, he untied the silk knots of her smallclothes and then she was naked. Men cheeres but Aerys was silent. He run his fingers on her body, fondling her breasts. She gasped once his fingers brushed her entrance. A sad smile formed on his face.  
-What a pity that the custom of First Night is abolished. What a pity, indeed.   
Ser Barristan looked at her brother, who was ready to attack Aerys. Kevan frowned whereas Tygett reached to the hilt of his sword. Swiftly Gerion took Joanna to his arms and yelled:  
-To the bed!  
Gerion run towards the bridal chamber and placed Joanna gently on the bed. He kissed her hand before he left her alone with Tywin.  
-Welcome to the family, Joanna.  
And then she was left with her husband.  
-Did he harm you? Did Aerys  
She never let him finish the sentence. Joanna walked towards Tywin and kissed him.   
-You are mine, she told him as soon as she broke the kiss. And I am yours. No one can get between us now! The question is whether you will hurt me?  
Tywin lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed and spread her legs. He kissed her temple, then the tip of her nose, her lips, and her neck. Joanna gasped as she felt his manhood hard against her entrance. Her heart was beating fast. Tywin’s tongue swirled around her nipple, and then around her navel and then Joanna screamed as his tongue entered her passage. She never expected him to do that. Tywin’s tongue was exploring parts of her that only Aerys’ fingers had touched before. She arched her back, her hands grabbing his golden hair unable to restrain herself any longer. She was wet and satisfied and when Tywin kissed her mouth, she could taste her own juices. He broke their kiss and Joanna gasped as he inserted the tip of his cock inside her. His manhood stretched her so much; she didn’t think she could take him. Tywin was positioned on top of her and he slowly entered her. His pale green eyes were fixed on her vivid emerald eyes. A burning sensation overwhelmed Joanna. He kissed her again, a sweet, almost innocent kiss. Joanna never realized when the pain was replaced with pleasure. Suddenly Tywin touched her in a way she thought it was impossible to be touched. She moaned for him louder than she did for Aerys and begged him never to stop. She dug her fingers so deep in his shoulders that he was bleeding. They were kissing, devouring each other and then he filled her with his seed.   
-Together, she whispered to him, always together. Nothing can keep us apart.


	7. Chapter 7

The colour on the sky was purple. The sun had faded away. The twins seemed so small and vulnerable. The baby kicked again and Joanna was feeling weak and tired. She wanted Tywin, she needed to listen to him, to feel him. Her mind fled away to a time when she visited him in King’s Landing.   
She rose early. Tywin was still asleep. She had arrived in the city late at night, like a smuggler. He was Hand of the King and she was his castellan. Their duties kept them apart and Joanna wanted to spent as much time with him as possible. She pulled the sheets away and stroked his cock. When her husband opened his eyes, the first thing he saw, was her taking him in her mouth. He smiled faintly, he cupped her head and dictated a fast rhythm. But she stopped. She placed a last kiss on the tip of his cock and positioned herself on top of him. His cock was sliding inside her while she moved in a position that would offer Tywin the sight of her breasts swaying. His calloused hands were holding her hips as she rocked back and forth. He kissed her nipples, his lips, his tongue, his teeth made her nipples hard. They both came at the same time. None of them spoke. He kissed her one last time before he left. And then she was alone, in their room at the Tower of the Hand. But she had things to do.   
She got dressed and visited Queen Rhaella. Her old friend seemed happy to see her. They both listened to prince Rhaegar while he played the harp. Joanna couldn’t help noticing bruises on Rhaella’s arms. The Queen was kind but sad and had very little to tell Joanna. She left her and the Prince and walked the long corridors of the palace. Suddenly a guard blocked her way.  
-Allow me to guess sir, you have been ordered not to let anyone to pass. Am I right?  
-Those are the orders m’lady.  
-And if I tell you that my lord husband is the King’s Hand, what will you do then?  
-He will obey the King, Joanna. Just like he ought to.   
Aerys was standing behind her.   
-Are you lost my Lady?  
-No your grace. As a matter of fact I was looking for you.  
-You only arrived yesterday and you are eager to see me? Any other man would be flattered.  
-I want to discuss an important matter with you.   
-Follow me, this way. Normally I would meet you in the throne room but I doubt that what you want to discuss is that important. Not to mention that the throne is unpleasantly uncomfortable. Only yesterday I pricked my finger. Remember the time when you harmed me with your damn needle?  
-That was a long time ago your Grace, we were children then.  
-Yes, children. Tell me Joanna, when you stroked my cock, were we children then?  
They were at his chambers. The last time Joanna was there, King Aegon was ruling the kingdoms and Ser Duncan was Lord Commander. So many things had changed since then. Aerys was no longer the boy she knew. He was a man, a monarch, he seemed agitated and curious and bitter. He seemed lonely to her and unhappy.   
He only wants me because he knows that he can never have me, she thought.  
In her mind, the words that Ser Duncan once told her still echoed.  
-We need to discuss the matter of Ser Ilyn Payne.   
-What about him?   
-You cut his tongue!  
-Oh, no, I didn’t. I would never do such a thing. I simply ordered my men to rip his tongue out with hot pincers.   
-Why?  
-Why? You ask why? He had the audacity to insult my House! He claimed that Tywin truly rules the realm! I only did what I had to.  
-And they let you do it?  
-They? I am the King. I do as I please.  
Somehow Joanna doubted that Ser Duncan would approve such decisions.  
-That was unwise, your grace. People are talking. This is what they do. They call you mad. This is not right. They also claim that Tywin rules the kingdoms but I rule him. Should my husband punish me as well?  
-Why, Tywin ought to take this comment as a compliment.   
He pulled her close to him and kissed him. It was a fierce, demanding kiss. Joanna slapped Aerys. Her hand left a scarlet imprint on his pale skin.   
-Lady Lannister, raising your hand against your King, again? I ought to have your arm cut but I can think of a punishment far more pleasant.  
Joanna rushed towards the door only to discover that it was locked.   
-You can leave but not yet, not until we are done. We have so many things to do. Even if you leave, there is nowhere for you to go. The guards won’t let you.  
He kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t push him away.   
-What do you want Aerys?  
-Only what was taken away from me. You belong to me.   
He ripped her bodice and kissed her neck and then her breasts.   
-I tortured a man only because he said something that irritated me. Do you think that I will hesitate to harm your cousin? He is a lion but I am a dragon. Aeons ago, your ancestor kneeled to my forefather, begging for mercy. Nothing has changed. You would make a fine widow, don’t you think?  
She was standing still. The window was open. She could climb, and slip and fall and die. There was no way out.   
-No, no, no. This is wrong. I should not remove your clothes. You should do it. Take off your clothes Joanna, just like you do for Tywin. Undress for me.   
Her eyes were closed. She tried to built a wall around her, something to protect her. She thought of the Rock, of her family, of Tywin. Her hands didn’t tremble as she took her clothes off. Her smallclothes fell to the floor and she stood naked. Following her instinct she covered her breasts and nether regions with her hands.   
-No, no, no. This will not do. You are mine, not Tywin’s. I must see what belongs to me. See? Much better. Your nipples are hard already. Now, it is my turn. Undress me.  
Her face was expressionless as her fingertips touched his skin under his garments. She bent and unlaced his breeches, he was hard. When she tried to stand up, Aerys stopped her.   
-No need to rise Joanna, not yet.  
He pulled her head closer to his cock, so that the tip brushed her lips. Joanna was trying to think of Tywin.  
-You may begin to please your King.  
She parted her lips and took him in her mouth. It felt strange doing this to a man who wasn’t her husband. It felt wrong.   
-It feels so good Joanna, so good.   
His fingers caressed her golden curls while he urged her to move faster and faster. The head of his cock had reached her throat and Joanna couldn’t breathe. Aerys was thrusting when she gagged and immediately pulled away. She gasped for air while trying to avoid the sight of his cock glistening.   
Aerys kissed her mouth.  
-Your King is pleased, sweet Joanna but not satisfied, not yet.  
He cupped her breasts and twisted her nipples.   
-It kills me to see you with him. You are my Queen of love and beauty. On your wedding day I vowed to make you mine. You deserve me.  
Delicate, white fingers were mauling her sensitive breasts. It was as if Aerys was trying to estimate their weight. His left hand was still fondling her, while his right moved lower.  
-You do seem to enjoy my company, my Lady of Lannister. Your upper lips are silent but your cunt lips tell the truth. You are wet and need me. I shall be good and tend to your needs. You shall have me. On the floor, against the hard stones, would you like that?  
His fingers were forming lazy circles around her clit. Joanna was trembling.  
-Would you like that? Answer!  
Her eyes fluttered and she bit her lip. She loathed him and the thought of Tywin was driving her mad. She begun to rock her pelvis against Aerys’s hand. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted him to kill her. She wanted to yell. She didn’t.  
-Silent, aren’t we?   
He licked his fingers and then he kissed her. When he broke the kiss, they were lying on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her, keeping her legs apart with his knees. He brushed the tip of his cock against her entrance and then he rammed her.   
He was pounding her and kissing and biting.  
-You are so tight, your cunt feels like silk, so wet.  
Her sensitive clit was now engorged and the feel of his cock against her, overwhelmed Joanna. She screamed and her fingers scratched his back. And then Aerys spilled his seed inside her, just like Tywin did, a few hours ago.   
-This is how we are meant to be Joanna, you and me, like this.  
She moved away from him. He sighed.  
-I had hoped that you would allow me to stay inside you longer. She put her clothes on while Aerys watched. He stood up, still naked and unlocked the door. He caressed her belly.  
-If we are lucky, my bastard will grow in your belly. The day after tomorrow I plan to go hawking. You will join me of course. No need to wear smallclothes. And I want you to wear clothes with low neckline.  
He was kissing her neck, his hands cupped her breasts once more. Joanna gazed her reflection against a mirror. Herself and Aerys, naked, fondling her.  
-You are mine, only mine! The only thing that was denied to me.  
-I am not yours Aerys.   
-You just gave yourself to me.  
-You threatened to kill my husband. You tortured his guard over a jape! You are insane! You harm Rhaella! How can you claim that this is love?  
\- I gave Rhaella a son and made Tywin my Hand. Now, the time has come for me to claim what is mine!  
He pushed her against a table and pulled her skirts. She punched him before he thrusted. Blood run from his nose.   
-You will pay for what you just did!  
-I just did, your Grace,   
-If you think that my threats were empty...  
-I will do anything within my power to protect Tywin and my family. I will always be his wife, and nothing can change that.   
That night she ordered her maids to burn her dress and prepare a bath for her. She scrubbed her skin until it turned red and she bled. That night, Tywin kissed her but she begged him to stop. She fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her. He never heard her sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaime was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and gazed at his sister. He kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes smiling at him. Then he kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled. Then he kissed her mouth, her neck, while she spread her legs. Her tiny hands unlaced his breeches and a moan escaped from Jaime’s lips. And then Joanna emerged from the shadows.  
-Mother!  
They both screamed in unison. Jaime run towards her but Cersei pulled him back.  
-No Jaime, no! Father said that now we should be very careful around Mother. Not to harm her or the baby.   
She gently caressed her mother’s belly. Jaime, now serious, did the same.  
-Can I kiss you, Mother? Please? I promise not to harm you or the baby.   
Joanna gave no reply. She wanted to cry.  
-You may enter now, she said.  
The maids came in and started to pack Jaime’s things. The twins were surprised. Joanna took her son by the hand and left. One of the maids, was the girl that earlier that morning informed her.  
-You evil woman! I shall have you whipped! You lied! You told on us!  
Cersei was yelling to no avail. Jaime was crying. His sister hugged him but the women separated them.  
-Don’t take him away from me! Jaime!  
Joanna and Jaime walked away. Her son was sobbing but he was not resisting.  
-Mother, please, I love Cersei, I want to be with her, I promise, I will be good. I am sorry.   
The baby was heavy and started to kick again.   
-Where are we going Mother?  
-To your new chamber.   
-Will Cersei come?  
-No, you are too old to share room with your sister.  
-Mother, please, you can’t  
-I can.   
-But I love her, just like you love nuncle Stafford and the king the queen.  
The baby kicked really hard.  
That night, Joanna sent a raven to Dorne. She announced to the Princess, that she and her children were more than welcome to stay at the Rock.


End file.
